Race Against Time
by Deona Lindholm
Summary: Full Summary on Chapter 1. There is only one place to find an antidote to save Devon's life: Mexico! Chapter 8 up!
1. A Special Day

_Race Against Time_

Full Summary: Devon's search for the truth of his ancestry has begun. When meeting with someone from his past, he is poisoned. Now, Michael, Laura and Rodrigo must find the antidote to save his life, which can be found in only one place: South of the border, through enemy territory!

Disclaimer: Knight Rider and its characters belong to Glen Larson and Universal Studios. Marissa, Laura, Rodrigo, etc belong to me.

Chapter 1: A Special Day 

In the garage of the Foundation mansion, Bonnie was working on an enhancement that would be applied to Kitt and the comlinks.

Behind her, sitting on a small chair was Marissa, and at the moment, she was talking to the AI himself.

"_Let's go over first aid procedures. What do you do if you find someone that has slipped into hypothermia?"_ he asked.

She thought for a moment, then replied, "Keep the person as warm as possible, preferably by blankets, coats, et cetera. If you have to, have the person carried to the paramedics."

"_Good! Now, if someone is choking, where do you put your hands for the Heimlich Maneuver?"_

"Right underneath the sternum."

"_That's right. If someone has been accidentally poisoned, what do you do?"_

She thought hard for a few seconds, then said, "Get the item and either call poison control or 911."

"_That works. Remember that speed is of the essence, so if someone offers a ride to the ER, don't turn them down."_

"I'll remember."

"_What if it is intentional poisoning?"_

She frowned and after a minute, she replied sheepishly, "I forgot."

Kitt replied, _"If you have a suspicion as to the object used to administer it, take the object with you, then call 911 immediately. If Michael and I are close by, tell one of us right away."_

Marissa nodded and wrote something down on a tablet of paper.

Bonnie chuckled and turned to the young girl and the AI, asking, "Kitt, why have you been teaching her first aid procedures so much?"

The younger female looked up at her and replied, "I asked him to…I don't want to be caught flat-footed again, like I was back in March."

The technician winced as she said, "In March…the True Liberty Movement."

"Yeah…that's when father slipped into hypothermia…and I panicked because I didn't know what to do."

Bonnie walked over to Marissa and ruffled her hair as she replied, "It's great you want to learn first aid…but don't get obsessed over it, okay?"

"All right." She then asked, "What time are we supposed to be at the Knight Airfield?"

Kitt immediately answered, _"Just as I told you half an hour ago, at 3:00."_

She winced, "Sorry, Kitty. It's just…father's been away on business for a whole month and I'm hoping he makes it back today."

Bonnie smiled and replied, "I'm sure he will. Last I heard, he got on the plane this morning." She checked the time, then said, "Kitt, can you get a hold of Michael? Might as well leave a little early. It's almost 2 now, and it'll take an hour to get to the airfield."

"_Right away, Bonnie."_

"And you, young lady…it's time to get changed. You're not going to the airfield wearing that."

"What's wrong with this…?" she asked, then looked down.

Marissa's brown jumpsuit had gotten some grease on it from when she was helping Bonnie with getting whatever tools she asked for.

"Oh," she added, sheepishly.

The older woman smiled, shook her head, then said, "How about that emerald green dress we bought yesterday? He'll love that!"

"Sounds good to me!" Marissa said, got down from her seat, then followed Bonnie outside to the main part of the mansion.

Once both girls were out, Kitt spoke, _"Michael? The girls are getting ready to go to the airfield."_ There was a pause before he added, _"Rissie's getting very anxious. After all, Devon's been gone for a month on business…"_

000000000000000

Once everyone was ready, Michael, Bonnie and Marissa piled into Kitt and took off. RC3 had opted out of this reunion, saying that he would catch Devon later.

On the way, Bonnie chuckled and said to Michael, "If you took Marissa when we first met her and Marissa now, it's almost like two different people."

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing bad about that, munchkin," Bonnie quickly put in, "It just means you've done a lot of catching up since then."

"Oh," she replied, "I see what you mean."

"Hard to believe it's been a full year since the day that we cornered Kitt and found out he was protecting you," Michael said.

"Yeah," Marissa answered, "I remember. I didn't talk to anyone but Kitt at first…"

"_Nobody could blame you for that,"_ Kitt put in, _"But I'm glad at all the progress you've made since then…and rather proud of you. So is everyone else here, and I know Devon is too."_

There was a low chuckle and she blushed.

"Hey Bonnie, who was it that called earlier, looking for Devon?" Michael asked.

"You'll find out when I give him the message. Michael, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been pretty jumpy for the past few months when it comes to Devon or Marissa meeting with someone outside of the Foundation. You needing a vacation or something?"

He shook his head and replied grimly, "That's not it, Bon…it's not something I can openly discuss."

Marissa nodded as she said, "I know what it is, but he's right. Please, can you just trust us and not ask?"

There was a silent moment before the older woman replied, "Okay, I won't ask…but if something comes up where I need to know, you'd better tell me, because I'd hate to have to go to Devon himself."

"Agreed," Michael and Marissa said simultaneously.

There was a lot of truth in Michael's statement. Near the beginning of the year, he had been inducted into the Mystics' Third Line of Ancestry. In the eyes of Rodrigo, Laura and the others that had attended that moonlit night, he had been reborn as Michael of Line Knight. In any case, he had taken the duties that the oaths dictated rather seriously, knowing that there was a secret society that was out to eliminate the Mystics…and that included Marissa and Devon.

Not something to be discussed around Devon, nor with any regular person.

Bonnie nodded, satisfied for now, and sat back with a sigh.

The little girl sat back as well, a somewhat sad expression crossing her face. Bonnie, Michael and Kitt had been extremely closemouthed about another landmark in her little life, exactly one year that day. It was…as if they had forgotten already.

Almost before they knew it, the trio of humans and Kitt had arrived at Knight Airfield.

"Okay. Everyone out, but you stay close to us, Marissa," Michael said, "No need for you to get into an accident out here."

"Sounds good to me," Marissa replied as the doors opened and they got out. As soon as the doors closed again, she added, "What direction is the plane coming from?"

Michael peered at the sky and said, "It'll be coming from your right."

She stared off in the direction indicated, then pointed, asking, "Like that one is coming…?"

"Hey now, your father would tell you not to point," Bonnie said quietly.

"How am I gonna show exactly where something is without pointing?"

Bonnie couldn't find an answer and Michael had said, "She's got us there."

The technician grumbled and looked in the direction that the little girl had indicated. After a couple of moments, she grinned.

"That's the plane, all right," she simply said.

A few more minutes passed as the airplane slowly came in for a landing, the vehicle stopping some distance away, with the side door facing the small group.

Michael looked down and laughed, seeing that Marissa was watching…while keeping her hands over her ears.

"You'll get used to this with enough exposure," he said in a louder tone.

"Before or after I go deaf?" she shot back in a near shriek.

"Before," both adults replied, bemused.

The side door of the airplane opened with assistance from the ground technicians as the engine began to quiet.

"You can uncover your ears now," Bonnie said.

"What?"

Michael faced her, with hands over his own ears, then lowered them.

Marissa nodded and removed her hands from her head as Michael moved back to where he was.

The first one to disembark looked around, then gave one of his rare wide smiles as he saw the little welcoming party.

"Rissie!"

Marissa grinned and hurried over to him, even though Michael tried to get her to at least slow down.

As soon as she was close enough, Devon quietly laughed, scooped her up and hugged her tightly while Bonnie and Michael walked up to them.

"I've missed you a lot, father," she said to him.

"Not as much as I've missed you," he replied, "Have you been a good girl while I was away?"

"Yes, I have," she answered.

"That she has," Michael replied.

"Wonderful to hear," Devon remarked, set her down, then squeezed the younger man's arm affectionately. "Now don't you go and start thinking that I haven't missed either one of you as well."

"Not a chance of that happening," Bonnie replied as she hugged the older man, "How was your trip to Venezuela?"

"As you two would say, it had its ups and downs."

"No place like home, though," the technician said, then her face brightened. "I almost forgot! Someone called this afternoon, looking for you. Said her name was Cassa and that you know her."

Michael looked at Devon, startled. "Cassa? As in Cassandra Miles?"

"That would be her," the Englishman replied, "Bonnie, did Cassa say anything else?"

"Yeah. She gave an address where she would be staying and suggested that you and Marissa come visit," was the answer as she gave Devon a slip of paper.

Michael whispered something to the Englishman, who nodded, a mischievous spark in his eye.

"So…who's Cassa?" Bonnie asked, "Or is this another 'don't ask' thing?"

Devon looked puzzled and Michael replied, "Not this one. Cassa is Devon's older sister."

"Yes, and I have been trying to locate her since March," Devon elaborated, "I haven't seen her in…years. Well, we'll go over there tomorrow night. For now…we should be getting home. Rissie, I have something for you in my briefcase."

"I know better than to ask now," she replied, although her eyes shone with curiosity.

000000000000000

As Kitt pulled into the Foundation grounds, Devon said, "As soon as we near the garage, I want you and Marissa to stay put until Michael tells you to come in. Understood?"

"_Yes, Devon."_

"Yes, father," the little girl answered at the same time.

He shook his head, bemused, then motioned for Michael and Bonnie to come with him. They did so, making sure the doors were closed.

"Um, Kitty…? What's going on?" she asked after a few minutes.

"_I can't tell you, I'm afraid."_

"Won't tell, you mean."

"_I mean exactly what I say, little one."_

"Oh, pooh-pooh!" she mumbled, frowning a little.

A few minutes more passed when Michael finally came out.

"Okay, you two, come on in. Marissa, eyes closed," he said.

Kitt went from park to drive and slowly went inside the garage with Marissa inside, her eyes shut.

Once she felt him stop and heard the turbines shut off, she thought about opening her eyes but decided not to.

"Okay, kiddo, open 'em!" Michael said to her.

As soon as her eyes were open, her jaw dropped.

"SURPRISE!"

The entire garage looked very different than it had been earlier. It was now dressed up, with presents on the floor, drinks, glasses and common favorite foods on a nearby table, a banner on one of the walls and balloons to the side.

The banner, with a green background and red print, said, "Happy Birthday, Marissa."

Rodrigo, Laura, Kathy, April, RC3, Michael, Bonnie, Devon, Jack and Becky were there, wide smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday, Riss," Laura said with a laugh.

Marissa managed to close her mouth before she said as she got out of Kitt, "I thought you guys had—"

"Not on your life, dudette," RC answered.

"There's no way we would forget, poppet," Devon replied, "Why do you think I came home early?"

She chuckled, blushing.

"Now c'mon over here, birthday girl," Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "But this isn't just the little lady's day."

"Got that right," Michael agreed, "One year ago today, we caught Kitt in a lie and when we cornered him, we found that he had been protecting Marissa and brought him with her when things got nasty."

"Yeah and life's been one heck of a ride from there on in," RC added, "Not like it wasn't already, boss—"

"I'm not arguing with you, Reginald, I quite agree," Devon replied.

"Now, c'mon…time for the food, then you can open your presents, little one," April said.

There were plenty of things to eat, with favorites for everyone, especially for Devon and Marissa. Even Kitt had some premium quality oil. After the meal was eaten, Michael motioned to shut all the lights off as he, Bonnie and Devon went to an adjoining room.

A few minutes passed as the trio came back in…carrying a cake with white frosting that had ten red candles on it, all lit. In the center in red icing, was written, "Happy 10th birthday, Marissa."

"Aww guys," she said quietly as the cake was brought in and put on a small table. Afterwards, Michael conducted while everyone else was singing "Happy Birthday".

After the song, Devon led the young girl over to the cake as Bonnie said, "There's a tradition that goes with that cake. You silently make a wish, then blow out as many candles as you can in one or two shots. You saw Devon do that at his birthday party, right?"

"Uh-huh," she replied, and closed her eyes, thinking. After a moment, she smiled in a mysterious way, then took a deep breath. She blew out the candles in one try.

Everyone applauded and Devon helped her with cutting the first slice of the cake, another birthday tradition, he had said.

There was plenty of sound and commotion in that garage well into the night.


	2. Knight Time Rendezvous

_Chapter 2: Knight-Time Rendezvous_

The following day, Marissa was busy in her room, finding places to put the presents from the night before, such as a set of new storybooks from Bonnie, a coloring book and a set of crayons from Rodrigo, some new shoes from April (her feet had gotten a little bigger), a stuffed dolphin from Michael, a set of encyclopedias from Laura…

On the dresser was a medium sized music box, shaped on the bottom part in a square, intricately made and, on the outside, out of gold. On the top was a ballerina, standing on one leg. On the bottom of the box, was engraved, saying, "To my dearest daughter, Rissie, on her birthday." That had been what Devon had brought with him from Venezuela.

After everything had been put into place, including some new clothes, a large pad of paper and some pencils (from Kitt), she then picked out a green blouse and pair of brown pants for their meeting later that night.

In the living room, Devon was talking to Michael, who had come up to see how she was doing.

"How you can eat so much as you did last night will never cease to amaze me," he was saying as she came in.

"Yeah," she said, frowning at Michael, "No wonder you got a tummy-ache."

"Not quite, dear," Devon said, "In his case, it's more called a hangover."

"Um…hangover? What a hangover?"

"Something that little girls don't need to worry about," Michael said.

Devon smirked a little as he said, "It's like a tummy-ache, but brought on having too many grown-up drinks. Make sure you never wind up like this, you hear me?"

"Yes, father," she replied as Michael grimaced at him.

"Oh thanks a lot," the younger man groaned, "I did not drink as much as he's insinuating, kiddo."

"_He had plenty of both food and drink last night,"_ Kitt remarked from Michael's comlink, _"My thoughts match Devon's exactly in that respect."_

"Yeah, that figures!"

Right then, something whistled from the kitchen.

"Rissie, keep an eye on him for me while I go get something, will you?" Devon asked.

"Sure," she replied.

As he went into the kitchen, Marissa asked, "Why do people pig out so much at parties?"

"You harassing me, too?"

"No, I'm serious! It happens at Thanksgiving, at father's birthday back in March and last night. I even heard that in some places, it happens at New Years, too!"

"_I don't think that many people will be able to answer that one. I, for one, will never understand."_

Devon came back out with a glass that was filled with hot tea, as well as a second one that had hot water mixed with something that suspiciously smelled herbal, raw eggs, yolks included, pepper and only a little bit of flavoring.

Michael grimaced as Devon gave him the second glass, then asked, "What's this stuff?"

The Englishman smiled a little as he answered, "A hangover remedy. It's been a secret recipe in the family for hundreds of years. I had to get some of the ingredients from Rodrigo. Drink it up, it's no good when it's cold. When you're older, Rissie, I'll teach it to you."

Michael pinched his nose shut as he drank the concoction, wincing at the taste.

"Yes, it does taste horrid, but at least you'll be over the hangover in half the time," he said to Michael.

"I believe that about it being a secret recipe," the younger man replied after draining the glass and handing it back to Devon. He had a feeling that it was a recipe that came from one of the older man's Mystic ancestors.

"You sure that you don't want me to come along when you meet with your sister? From what you've told me, I'd like to at least meet her."

Devon shook his head, "From what I hear, she'll be in the city for at least a couple of weeks. Don't worry, Michael, you'll get to meet her soon enough. Besides, we'll be all right."

"I'm not so sure of that," he answered, "I've got one of those bad gut feelings about this."

His expression became more serious as he said, "Michael, I don't know why and I'm not about to ask, but you've been…well, rather jumpy when Rissie or I meet with someone from outside of the Foundation since the incident in March."

"Did Bonnie talk to you?"

"No, she didn't." He patted Michael's shoulder lightly as he added, "Don't worry, Michael. After all, she is my older sister. It's not like she's going to do something untoward to us."

The younger man nodded reluctantly, then said, "Who knows, I might just go down to the beach and relax. The ocean at night is really something else."

Deep down, though, Michael couldn't get rid of the cold chill that was in his gut.

000000000000000

That night, after Devon and Marissa left for the hotel where Cassa was staying, Michael started off to the beach with Kitt when he suddenly shivered.

"_Are you all right, Michael?"_ Kitt asked, _"Your temperature just dropped."_

Although the AI was getting used to the times he would read sharp body temperature drops from both Michael and Marissa, he still didn't like it when they happened.

"Just one of those cold chills," the younger man replied, "And a very bad feeling about all this…"

"_You heard what Devon said. This is his older sister we're talking about."_

"Yeah, but I can't get rid of the feeling something's really wrong." There was a pause before Michael said, "Kitt, scan your files for anything involving Cassandra Miles. News articles, files, certificates, the works."

"_If it will settle your 'bad feeling', I'll get on it right away."_

"Then do it," Michael replied, feeling more than a little testy now.

000000000000000

Devon and Marissa went straight to the address they were given, which was room 315 at a hotel in the city. Along the way, he talked to her about "Aunt Cassa", including things from the past and the last time he had seen her, much less talked to her.

Now, they were standing outside the door, composing themselves before he knocked on the door.

An older, harsh and accented voice called out, "Who is it?"

"Devon and Marissa," he answered.

There was a bit of a scramble as she opened the door, then smiled.

She was certainly older than Verona had been, and looking to be quite in her prime. She would be as tall as Michael, with sharp gray eyes and reddish-brown hair that was curled and went down to her back. Currently, she was wearing a brown, fancy dress that seemed to put all others to shame, including Marissa's blouse and pants.

"It's been a long time, Devon…and this must be little Marissa," she replied, her voice becoming a bit less harsh.

"Umm…yes. Nice to meet you, Aunt Cassa," she replied, curtseying gracefully.

"My, and well behaved, too. Come in, both of you."

They both came inside, with Cassa shutting and locking the door behind them.

"You're just in time. I've just brewed a fresh pot of Earl Grey that I brought with me from the mother country," she continued.

"Earl Grey? Umm, I didn't know hotel rooms had stoves!"

"Some of the more extravagant ones do, dear," Devon explained, "They're about like little houses." When he saw the scandalized look on his sister's face, he quickly added, "She's learning quite a few things. Riss—Marissa's been in savage conditions for seven years, and it's only been a year since she was rescued."

"Ah, that explains it. I heard about Verona's death. Terrible."

Right then, she showed them to the sofa and went into the kitchen, saying, "Do either of you take sugar with your tea?"

"No, thank you," he answered.

"Yes, one please," Marissa said.

Cassa then got out a small container filled with what looked like white sugar…and put some of it in both cups. She then stirred quickly.

She smiled as she put the cups on small saucers and picked them up, bringing them into the living room.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about so much?" she asked as she handed each cup to her guests.

"Cassa, this might sound strange…it may even sound crazy…but before the incident in England, did mother or Verona say anything about…being born differently than everyone else…? Or anything about a different kind of Gypsies…?" Devon asked as he drank some of the tea.

000000000000000

As Michael and Kitt were going into the downtown area, planning on eating before going to the beach, the AI suddenly began to speak.

"_Michael, I found something in the records on Cassandra Miles."_

"Good or bad?"

"_Bad. I'll bring up the latest reference on the monitor,"_ he answered, then brought up the information.

Michael read the text on the screen, and by the time that he was finished, all the blood had been drained from his face.

"No. Oh Lord, no," he said.

"_No need to say 'I told you so'."_

"This is one time I wish I was wrong."

"_Michael, this is impossible, but…I'm scared. I'm truly scared."_

"I'm scared too, buddy. Plot the fastest route to the hotel and alert the Foundation," he ordered as he punched some buttons, then asked, "Did Bonnie put in the transmission augmenter between you and the comlinks yet?"

"_Yes, she did this morning."_

"Okay, as soon as you're in range, contact Marissa on her comlink, then tell her to get Devon and herself out of the hotel. We'll pick them up then head back at once."

"_Right away, Michael."_

"Kitt…do AIs believe in God?"

"_I think there is a Creator out there, yes…and then there's the fact that Medina exists—"_

"Yes or no?"

"_Yes."_

"Then start praying," Michael said, "Start praying that we're not too late."


	3. The Duty of Line Knight

_Chapter 3: The Duty of Line Knight_

"Marissa," Cassa asked, sounding surprised, "Why haven't you drank your tea? I made it myself."

She looked up and at her aunt, blinking. She then replied, "Oh…I'm not very thirsty right now. I will later."

The woman nodded, although she seemed a bit impatient.

"Anyway," she curtly said, "Devon, I wish that I had good news about this…new kind of Gypsy that you spoke of, but I don't know a thing."

Right then, she heard three familiar beeps coming from the comlink that was on her wrist.

"Oh…Aunt Cassa, I need to go to the kitchen. May I, please?" She also whispered to Devon, "Kitty's calling me."

He nodded, understanding quickly, then said, "Yes, if I remember correctly, you have some medication you need to take. Take the cup with you, dear."

Cassa nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," she said as she got up, taking her purse and the teacup with her into the kitchen.

As soon as she did, she saw a plastic zip bag on the counter. She then carefully poured the tea into the bag and sealed it. After doing that, she took the bag and went to the farthest corner before she activated her comlink.

"Kitty?" she asked.

"_Marissa!"_ she heard, and it wasn't from Kitt…but from Michael.

"Michael!"

"_Listen close and fast. Get yourself and Devon out of the hotel, on the double!"_

"Is there an emergency?"

"_Yeah, a big one!"_

"Can you call up on the phone here? I'll answer it and—"

"_Say no more, I'll do it,"_ he said and cut the connection.

She nodded and snuck the bag into her purse, closed it, then went back into the living room, managing to keep her face calm, something she learned from the incident in March.

"Everything all right—" Devon started to ask when the phone rang.

Marissa moved quickly, stating, "I'll get it!" and picked up the receiver before anyone else could move.

Devon peered at her and Cassa looked annoyed.

"Hello?" she asked, innocently, then said, "Oh, hi Michael. Something wrong…?" She then asked, looking worried, "What happened? Ok, I'll pass on the message. See you soon. Bye."

Devon looked at her, blinking a bit as he asked, "Michael…?"

"Yeah. There's an emergency at the Foundation. He said we need to get going, and now."

"But, you haven't finished your—"

"Rissie's right…we need to get going. We'll have to try again some other day, perhaps tomorrow."

Cassa calmed and nodded, then remarked, "She's quite the dutiful girl."

"Thank you, Aunt Cassa," Marissa replied, "I try to be."

With that, Devon and Marissa left the room, then went straight into the elevator.

"Rissie…? Are you…all right…?" he asked, blinking faster.

She didn't answer but activated the comlink again.

"Michael, where are you?"

"_We're pulling up to the hotel now. Where are you?"_

"In the elevator, going down. I'll need help with father."

"_Oh no, did he—"_

"Yeah," she said, "You were right about the emergency."

00000

Outside, Michael got out of Kitt and ran into the hotel lobby.

"Marissa! Devon!" he called out and saw the elevator doors ahead of him open.

"Michael, help!" she yelled, her tone very worried.

At that, he bulldozed through the crowd and got to the elevator. When he looked in, his eyes went wide.

"Devon!" he exclaimed and moved quickly to catch him as he fell. He then put an arm around the older man to support his weight and started moving towards Kitt. Marissa walked beside him.

This time, the crowd parted, providing a clear line to the exit. As soon as they were in Kitt, Michael said, "Kitt, get us to the hospital, fast, and call Dr. Alpert. Break the speed limit if you have to!"

"_Oh my goodness. Devon! Right away."_

With that, Kitt immediately went into autopilot and increased speed while calling Dr. Alpert's residence.

"What happened?" Michael asked her.

"Father's been poisoned, intentionally," she replied, "And Aunt Cassa's the one that did it."

"Did you get the object?"

"Yeah, she served us both Earl Grey tea. She insisted that I drink mine, but the whispers told me not to. I put my tea in a bag. Here—"

"Keep it in there," he interjected.

"I also…well…I stole the cup that father drank out of. I know I shouldn't steal, but…"

"Don't worry about it. You just might have saved his life doing that."

000000000000000

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, there were a couple of orderlies, as well as Dr. Alpert, on hand to help Devon onto a stretcher. In between the hotel and the hospital, his skin had become deathly pale and a bit clammy.

Also at the ER doors was Bonnie, her own expression pale and tight with worry.

"My God, what happened?" she asked.

"Father's been poisoned, intentionally, and Aunt Cassa did it," Marissa replied.

"_She's certainly the prime suspect, but don't go saying that as a definite yet. Rissie, take out the bag of tea, and I'll walk you through the process to use my analyzer," _Kitt put in, then took the process, step-by-step, including using an eyedropper filled with the tea onto a small slide.

After a few seconds, Kitt said, _"My goodness! Marissa's right, there is poison in the tea, and a very exotic one at that."_

"Exotic? How?"

"_It comes from a very specific plant, although there are three varieties of this. Most likely it is flora sentientus."_

Michael nodded grimly as he said, "Looks like we're paying someone a visit. Bonnie, take Marissa in the hospital, will ya?"

Bonnie glared as she said, "Now wait a minute! Aren't you going to wait to find out if he's going to make it or not?" while Marissa got out of Kitt.

He shot back, "Someone tried to kill both him _and_ Marissa. I'm going to find out who and why. _This_ is my duty!"

He immediately snapped the door shut and drove off, leaving an angry Bonnie and a grim little girl.

000000000000000

In the apartment at Foundation headquarters, Laura and Jack were in the living room, going through meditation exercises. The older girl found it strange that not only was the young man related to her, but that they were living together.

She had met Jack in March, during the incident with the True Liberty Movement. At the time, he had been the leader of a martial arts biker gang called the Black Dragons. She had been very disdainful, considering that he was "one of those back-stabbing troublemakers"…and was equally shocked when, after the rescue mission, he left the Dragons and joined the Foundation's Youth. She heard that Chris Sato was still in the gang, as of a week ago.

A telephone ringing shattered the quiet, still air that came with meditation.

Laura sighed, got up, then answered the phone with, _"Hola."_ There was a pause before she added, "I'll get him. _Un momento, por favor._" She then yelled, "Dad? _Papa!_"

There was a groan before Rodrigo replied grumpily, "This had better be important."

"_Papa_, you're wanted on the phone. It's Dr. Alpert and he says it's an emergency."

There was a grumbling noise as her father, Rodrigo Mariz, scrambled into the living room and took the phone.

"_Hola._" There was a pause before he continued, "_Senor, senor_, slow down. What happened?" Another pause.

Laura looked at her father closely, looking for any sign as to what the emergency could be.

She found one, a very blatant sign.

"_What!_ When did this happen? _Si, si, _we're on our way. Yes, them, too. _Adios._"

He then slammed the phone down on the receiver, then turned to the two teenagers, saying, "Get dressed and bring some books. Our dinner tonight's going to be something besides what I just finished cooking."

Laura bounced to her feet as Jack asked, "What happened, _Tio_?"

Rodrigo replied grimly, "There's an emergency. _Senor_ Miles is in the hospital, in critical condition. Poison's most likely involved."

"Devon!" Laura exclaimed while Jack added, "Oh my G—goodness, no."

"I'm afraid so. I've been called in to try to identify the original source of the poison. Now come on, both of you!"

Both youngsters scurried as they got ready to go to the hospital, in record time.

000000000000000

Michael and Kitt arrived back at the hotel within a few minutes, the young man fuming. With everyone telling him that nothing was wrong, that he was unnecessarily being jumpy, he had relaxed a bit, thinking that maybe he was wrong about the gut feeling he had.

And now, he had been the one proven right in a most devastating way: Devon was poisoned, and Marissa had squeaked out of sharing the same fate.

"Kitt, is anyone in Cassandra Miles' hotel room?"

"_Yes, Michael. She's still in there."_

"Then that's where I'm going," he said, then got out, walking rather quickly into the hotel, into the elevator, then up the third floor corridor.

"_Michael, the person inside seems to be moving about in a peculiar manner."_

"She might be trying to make a run for it," he muttered, then knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" he heard the female inside ask, a little irritated.

"I'm Michael, Michael Knight. Marissa said she accidentally picked up something of yours…a teacup, I think she said."

There was a moment before the door was unlocked, then opened.

Michael took the opportunity to barge in, looking furious.

"Just what is this? I doubt that you have that teacup," she demanded.

"Plain and simple, I want some answers, and I want them now, lady."

"Such as?"

Eyes brimming with fury, he asked in a cold voice, "Like who you really are, for starters."

Her eyes went wide as she replied, "What foolishness is this? I am Cassandra Miles."

"Strike one," he growled, moving towards the telephone, "You got two left. You strike out and I call the police."

She hissed as she said, "You uncouth brute…why do you think I would lie?"

He snapped, "You might fool Devon, but not me. I did some checking on Cassa Miles. She's been dead for a _long_ time." He then saw her edging towards the door, while reaching into the band of her dress. Michael quickly yanked her arm from there and knocked her wrist against the wall, making her drop the object, a dagger.

"Not smart," he hissed as he pinned her against the wall, arm pinned to her back, "Strike two. One left. I suggest you start talking." He paused as he thought for a second, then asked, "Does the name Medina ring any bells?"

That question made the woman gasp, then hiss angrily.

"Thought so," he added, "You're with Marco Chavez and his dirty little bunch."

She spat out, "What do you know of MAGE?"

"MAGE, huh? So that's the name. Accent's slipping, by the way. Who was your target?" he demanded.

She was silent.

"_Who was the target!"_ he snapped, putting pressure on the arm, "Devon or Marissa!"

She refused to say anything.

"Stri—" Michael started to say.

"Both!" she shot out, "The old geezer and the little brat both!"

His breath came in a sharp hiss at that.

"Won't do you any good, anyway. I'll have completed part of my mission soon enough, he drank the whole cup."

Michael yanked her harshly, turning her around to face him. He said to her, "You tell your MAGE pals this: A member of Line Knight walks the Earth…and if anyone, _anyone_, tries to get their hands on a Mystic, it'll be the last mistake they make!" He added, "Kitt, call the police."

At this, the woman hissed and suddenly snapped her mouth closed, gritting her teeth. She went into a seizure for a few seconds before she became limp.

"Kitt! Check her vitals."

"_I'm sorry to say, Michael, she's dead. A fast, deadly poison entered her bloodstream."_

He sighed angrily and asked, "Did ya record everything?"

"_Yes, I did. I even ran a check on the name MAGE. They're an organization based out of Mexico."_

Michael remembered something that was said months before and repeated grimly, "Mystic and Gypsy Eradication. MAGE."

"_That's correct. How did you know?"_

"Something Devon told me in March. Okay…get the police anyway, but not a word as to the Mystics."

"_I doubt they would understand,"_ Kitt agreed.


	4. A Crucial Mission

_Chapter 4: A Crucial Mission_

When Michael and Kitt came back to the hospital, they were rather worried. After all, when the young man had left, he had been rather harsh on Bonnie and, he realized, insensitive.

As he walked into the lobby, he asked where Devon was. The nurse replied that he was in his own room and that his daughter was with him.

When he went to the third floor and into the room, he was surprised to find not only Marissa, but also Bonnie and Rodrigo. Laura and Jack were looking out the window…most likely at Devon's star.

The older woman looked up from a bowl that she had in her hands. Unlike when he had last seen her, her expression was drawn, tired…and regretful.

"Hey, Bon," he said quietly, "How is he?"

"Not too good," she replied, "Dr. Alpert called in a botanist, and he's isolated the poison…it comes from a very rare flower."

"I've managed to make a concoction and introduced it into his system," Rodrigo said, "It's only staunched the poison and slowed it down for a while. In time, though, when it wears off, the poison will course through his system again."

Michael said, surprised, "You're the one he called in?"

"It surprised me, too, but Rodrigo is a licensed botanist that dabbles into herbal medicine," Bonnie agreed, then stared at him.

"Take a bowl, Michael. I was finished cooking about the time that I was called in. No sense in good food going to waste."

He nodded and got a bowl, used the ladle to get some food from a crock-pot, then took a spoon and ate some.

"Hey, Bon, look—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

"Uh…ya lost me there."

"The Mystics," she said as softly, "I know everything."

"_Lo siento_, Michael…but I told her. She was going to demand all the information from Devon…and that would have been worse."

Michael nodded and replied, "It's not the sort of thing that no—regular people should know."

"But, Michael--! I'm a normal person, but Devon's part of my family, too. I have as much of a right to know what's going on as any Mystic."

Michael asked Rodrigo, "She know to—"

"Yes, I already promised to not tell anyone," she replied, irritated.

The younger man nodded, whispered an apology to Bonnie, then turned to Rodrigo.

"Rodrigo…the poison…Kitt thinks it's something called _Flora senti-_something."

"It is," the Mexican replied, "_Flora sentientus._ Also called _Sentias_ flowers."

That bit of news made Michael feel sick.

"The same flowers used at the Initiation in March."

"_Si."_

"I found out the name of that little organization. Mystic and Gypsy Eradication, or MAGE. The assassin was with the group."

"Was?"

"Yeah…she had some poison set in her teeth. When I told Kitt to call the cops, she chomped down and died in seconds."

"Michael, there is one thing you need to know," Rodrigo said grimly, "My medicine will only last a week at the most. Once the concoction wears off, I won't be able to use it again. At that time, if he doesn't receive the antidote within 24 hours, he'll die."

Michael took a breath, then saw movement on the bed.

Marissa, who was in a chair on the right side, said, "He's coming to."

Indeed, Devon groaned softly and opened his eyes, trying to focus.

"Devon?" the younger man asked.

"M…Michael?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied and took the older man's left hand in his own, "You're in the hospital. How're you feeling?"

"Not…well. What happened?"

"You were poisoned," Marissa blurted, "And Aunt Cassa did it."

"What!"

"Marissa's right," Michael said, "She got you downstairs and you collapsed in the elevator. I had a talk with the woman after we got you here." He sighed as he added, "That woman wasn't Cassandra Miles."

"She…wasn't?"

"Yeah," he answered grimly, "I had Kitt do some checking. Devon, your sister was never in the city. She died in the _blitzkrieg_, right along with your parents."

He nodded sadly, then stared straight at Michael, whispering something.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Michael…I should have listened to you."

"Hey, don't worry about it," he replied.

"I mean it. If I had listened, none of this would have happened."

"I said, don't worry about it. Can't change the past, but I will see about the present." Michael then turned to Rodrigo and asked, "Where there's poison, there's an antidote. Any idea where I can find a Sentias flower?"

"Yes. They grow in very few places outside of the US, namely in Mexico. And the best place in that country to get them is in a greenhouse in my old neighborhood…and to get there, you'll have to cross enemy territory."

"MAGE—" Bonnie started to say.

"_Si,_ enemy territory," The Mexican agreed quickly.

Michael nodded and asked, "You know precisely where the plant is?"

"Yes, but so does Laura."

"Good." He then faced Devon, then Marissa and said to her, "This does involve the Foundation's Youth. Select 1 or 2 from your group."

The little girl started to get up, then sat back down. She looked down at something and said, "I'm staying here." After looking up, she said, "Laura, go with Michael. Jack, can you please stay with us?"

The operative walked over to her side of the bed, then looked at what she had peered at, then chuckled.

Devon had taken his daughter's hand in his own…and when she had gotten up, the grip had firmed.

"Yeah, I'll say you're staying here," he said.

"_Rissie, you and I can keep in contact. I, well…I recently got an e-mail address, just for cases like this. We can use it to keep up to date on Devon's condition."_

"That'll really help, Kitty. Thanks," she said quietly.

Michael blinked and was about to say something when he saw something in front of him.

_Michael, Laura and Jack racing in Kitt, trying to become as fast as wind while looking for something to fight off a black shadow…and the image, itself, was changing to replace one of those people…Rodrigo replaced Jack._

"Michael? You okay?" Bonnie asked, "You just…seemed to zone out for a moment."

"It'll happen," Rodrigo said, "When an image ingrained into his mind and soul surfaces…one image of many received from the Initiation."

"Y…yeah," he said, "Rodrigo, you'll come with us." Michael then turned to the ex-gangleader and said, "Young man, I know you want to go with us, but I've got something very important to ask you."

"What's up?" he asked, looking surprised. _How'd Michael know that?_

"Marissa's gonna be staying here with her father, but you can bet that MAGE is gonna come here and try to finish the job on both of them…and now that Bonnie knows the truth, they'll kill her, too."

Bonnie blanched a little, but her eyes remained fierce.

"Go on," he said.

"I'm gonna need you to protect them from MAGE. Call in anyone you want, as long as you can trust them, but protect them. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Great," he said and ruffled the young man's hair.

Rodrigo said, "I'll leave the crock pot so that you can eat. After what happened in March, I had a feeling we would be having more encounters with MAGE, so I asked a friend to scan in all maps and information. It's ready for transmission. All Kitt needs to do is to interface with my computer."

"Thanks," Michael replied, "Okay, time for us to become like the wind. Devon, we won't return without the antidote. I promise."

"You three, be careful."


	5. Becoming the Wind

Sorry for the long wait in writing, I had been involved in some RP in LiveJournal for a few months. However, I'm not involved with the RP now, so in between recording work for The Ficdom and unpacking, I'll be writing more chapters.

Knightsky: No, it won't leave much time for Michael and the others to find the antidote. That's not to say things are not going to be bumpy and interesting. now does it? Again, congradulations on your wins for "Knight at the Dentist" in the Edwards! You really deserve kudos for a job well done!

_Chapter 5: Becoming the Wind_

After leaving the hospital, Michael, Laura and Rodrigo took a few minutes to gain the maps that the botanist had mentioned and go over them. As the man had said, the area that had the plants in question was in a somewhat remote part of Mexico, and MAGE had territory surrounding it.

"_I can plot the fastest route to Mexico, but after we cross the border, we will have the local environment as well as MAGE to contend with."_

"Rodrigo, do you know which people are regular Mexicans and who are members?"

"_Lo siento,_ Michael, but the society has a lot more members than you realize. I know about quite a few, but not all of them."

Michael nodded and said, "What do you suggest, then?"

"_Unfortunately, there isn't much that can be done except for disguises for Laura and Rodrigo. Michael and I can relatively pass any scrutiny as we're not as well-known…yet."_

"Okay, once we cross the border, you two are mutes," the operative decided, "I'll disguise myself and you switch your plates, Kitt. Agreed?"

"_Of course."_

"Agreed," Laura nodded.

"_Si, senor."_

Michael smiled a bit grimly as he said, "Okay, guys, let's do this. Fastest route across the border, Kitt."

"_Already plotted."_

Laura chuckled and said, "Time to become the wind!"

_If only you knew how apt that is,_ Michael thought, then said out loud, "You heard her. Become the wind, Kitt!"

Five years ago, the AI would not have understood the meaning of that statement. Now, things had become very different.

"_Right away,"_ he said with a hint of excitement in his voice, then went on autopilot as he gained speed. _"I suggest that the three of you get some sleep. You will all need the energy you can get when we cross the border."_

"To that effect, we'll stop by a fast food joint on the way out. Order whatever, you two; this is on me."

000000000000000

_It's begun._

_**What has begun?**_

_Everything. The events signaling that Time's Crossing will soon be upon this planet. A strong one of Medina's Line walks the Earth, while the sealed one also exists. The immortal soul has chosen a new host and awaits the reawakening. There is a human of Line Knight, the first in over 500 years. The black humans stole our unborn, and now I can feel, faintly, living souls coming towards us._

**_Do you truly?_**

_Aye. There's something else I can sense, too…a specific presence that we have been looking for all this time._

**_The Chrysalis?_**

_It may very well be. If the Chrysalis is coming—_

_**The Chrysalis' arrival to us is the final component. With that, everything will set into motion, with no way to revoke it.**_

_Yes, and it must play out. If not, the world becomes undone._

_**It is a decision and an ultimate destiny that no human should have to undergo. Which cost is more: a staggering personal price, or the undoing of the planet?**_

_It is not for us to make the ultimate decision, but for those involved. All we can do is guide and hope._

000000000000000

_Michael found himself in the same black void that he and the others had been on the day that Douglas Parkson was brought to justice. On that night, he and the others had spoken to Verona Miles' spirit._

"_Now what's going on?" he asked, looking around._

_There was no answer._

"_Verona, whatever it is, come on out!"_

_**She isn't the only one that can draw you here.**_

_Those words came in the form of the voice of a man. It had the tinges of being old and wise…and familiar, though he couldn't place where._

"_Who're you?"_

_Before him, a blue sphere of light that had wispy tendrils appeared. As the voice replied, he could see the sphere pulse._

_**You'll learn soon enough. Tell me quickly, is the Chrysalis coming with you?**_

_"Chrysalis? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_**You do not know…or realize?**_

_The blue sphere pulsed, and he felt something solid and warm touching his shoulder…from behind._

_Michael turned around…and found himself face-to-face with a red sphere, one tendril still touching him._

_The voice from the new arrival was that of an impatient woman in her middle years: **Just look out from his eyes, already. You'll find out much quicker.**_

_**That would be an invasion. Line Knight or not, it is frowned upon**, Blue (as Michael began to associate with) admonished._

_**Oh, fine. Man of Line Knight, would you mind if I have a look at your vessel's surroundings? It would be better and easier that way.**_

"_Vessel…?"_

_**In the human words,** Blue explained, **enter your body and have a look at what is currently around you. It will be very brief, and it is important, or I would not even consider it.**_

_Michael sighed and said, "Damn brief."_

_The red tendril moved up to brush against his temple, which brought a flash of bright light and the feeling of displacement._

_The next thing he knew, s/he was brushing his/her fingers against a corporeal…no, a human's body's head. The contact felt like a small electric shock, but at the same time, it felt…in a strange way, alluring. Every part of his/her senses were heightened in a way that felt right…and filled him/her with something that felt...very good. S/he wanted more of it._

_**Mmm…take your time,** s/he faintly heard a male's voice say and saw the body utter those words._

_**Oh, I will,** the female voice replied, amused, then quieted._

_What seemed like long moments later, s/he heard the faint sound of…voices. The problem was, they seemed to be overlapping each other, until it was more like a babbling brook._

_**That's enough,** a truly male voice snapped, **Sever the link! Now!**_

_At that, the feeling of displacement, as well as a dulling sensation filled him/her, followed by darkness._

_**Man of Line Knight,** Blue asked urgently, **Are you all right?**_

Man of Line Knight…? 

_**Open your eyes.**_

Eyes…? Oh! 

_Complying, the being began to remember. No…he. Michael, Michael of Line Knight. Michael Knight, and he was on a crucial mission._

"Yeah," he replied, "I think so." What happened? 

**_That was close. To enter a human vessel, a link is required, and so is a soul exchange. Prolonged exposure can be…very dangerous for you humans._**

"_I think I can see how," he replied, "I have to admit, it felt good…really good."_

_**That's part of how it can be very dangerous. The other part is a permanent loss in original identity. If a human was evolving, it would be acceptable.**_

_Red said, **I have what I need. Yes, the Chrysalis is coming with them.**_

_**As I thought,** Blue replied._

"_I don't pretend to know what you're talking about, or who you are," Michael said, "But I have an urgent mission to complete, and a duty to fulfill. Devon Miles' life is in danger."_

_**Who?** Red asked, puzzled._

_"Err…I mean Devon of Line Medina," Michael corrected himself._

_**What! How!** Blue asked, shocked._

"_Poison."_

_Blue replied grimly, **That is grave indeed. Your goal in Mexico awaits you…and so do we. Make all haste, Man of Line Knight.**_

_As Red and Blue vanished, he could feel the wind at his back…and it was increasing in strength._

_Kitt, become the wind! He thought._

_The wind at his back carried him away._

000000000000000

"_Michael? Michael!"_

He groaned, waking with a start. The operative found himself in the driver's seat, inside Kitt. Behind him, he heard two sets of snores, coming from Laura and Rodrigo.

"Yeah, Kitt?" he asked in a mutter.

"_Michael, thank goodness! An hour after you went to sleep, I noticed that your vital signs had changed, as well as the fact that for an hour, your brainwave patterns had been drastically altered. What happened?"_

"I dunno, Kitt," he replied, "A dream that wasn't really a dream…in that weird space we've been to last year."

"_Are you feeling all right now?"_

"Yeah…yeah, I am now. Whatever it is didn't last. How far are we from the border?"

"_We are 3.5 hours from the Mexican border. I suggest you go back to sleep in the meantime. I will send Rissie an e-mail as soon as we cross."_

"Yeah…sounds good," Michael agreed.

With that, despite the strange dream, he went back to sleep after saying a quiet prayer for Devon.

000000000000000

_**We have a problem.**_

There were an array of colored spheres with tendrils present…and two of them were the Blue and Red from before.

Blue clarified, _We do have a problem, yes, but also some very good news._

A yellow sphere asked, seemingly a young man, **_Good news first. What is it?_**

Red spoke, _It is true…the Chrysalis is coming to us. That is one of the beings that is headed in our direction._

A Gray sphere, this one speaking with the voice of an elder woman, _That truly is good news…as well as the final sign that Time's Crossing is coming. Have you found out why the living souls come to us so urgently?_

_**Yes,** Red said, **And that is the problem. The Sealed One's life is in jeopardy.**_

There was a cacophony of voices at this revelation.

_Silence,_ Gray ordered, _We must inform the others at once…the time we have sought, the Exodus, is at hand. When they arrive…everything will begin. We must be prepared._


	6. First Day: The Border

_Chapter 6: First Day : The Border_

AN: During Laura's flashback, the music I suggest is "Sora", from Escaflowne. In the FF dot net version, the e-mail addresses in the last part are replaced by usernames. Boy, is this ever a problem...!

The next morning, a bit before dawn, Marissa woke up…and found herself in a hospital bed.

At first, she panicked, thinking that in the night, she had gotten sick or something…before she looked to her right.

On a similar bed, Devon was sleeping. He was still pale, yet not as bad as it had been before Rodrigo had administered his herbal mixture the previous night.

_Oh yeah…father's been poisoned._

"Morning, sleepyhead," she heard another familiar voice, a cocky, male teenager's tone.

She looked about and found Jack sitting with her.

"You sure took your time going to sleep," he continued, "Devon nearly called for Dr. Alpert and ask him to slip something in some water."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not one bit," he replied, "Oh yeah…Bonnie left for FLAG HQ shortly after you finally conked out. I made a phone call to some old friends. Some bodyguards will be coming in a little while."

"Don't you think that's a little much?"

"Nope. Riss, those goons that poisoned your dad aren't going to be satisfied until they finish the job on him _and_ off you. Once they find out about me and about Bonnie knowing, they'll kill us, too. We're going to need guards, and the kind that can be discreet when they have to be."

"Does father know about the bodyguards?"

"Yeah…but I didn't tell him who they were. They said they'd be here later this morning, but didn't say when."

"Are they who I think they are?"

The teenager grinned as he replied, "Bingo."

She smiled and said, "It'll be nice to see them again…I just hope father doesn't chase them away."

"Chase who away?"

At the voice, both youngsters turned towards the hospital bed…and saw Devon, who was trying to sit up.

Jack walked quickly to him and caught his arm as he was about to fall back into a flat position, then helped him sit up.

"Whoa, careful, sir," he said quietly, "_Tio_ Rodrigo said you'd try that. The medicine will last 7 days, but if you exert yourself way too much, it'll wear off sooner. That's from him, too."

"You okay, father?" Marissa asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he replied, "And I do remember…Rissie, have you heard anything yet?"

She shook her head, "No…but the bodyguards should be here later this morning."

"Yes," he asked, "Just who are they? Jack only said that they're old friends."

"Um…you'll see."

000000000000000

"_Michael…Michael!"_

Michael heard Kitt's voice and, out of instinct, quickly fought towards wakefulness.

"Yeah…what is it?"

"_We're approaching the U.S.-Mexico border in 5 minutes. I suggest you wake the other two."_

"Ya got it, pal," he replied, then reached back, shaking Laura's arm.

"Mmm…_yo quiero dormir…ahora no…"_ she mumbled.

Michael, who knew the language, laughed and said, "_Señorita…es mañana! Buenos dias!"_

Laura blinked, then rubbed her eyes, yawning. "What's goin' on…?"

"Get your dad up. We're approaching the border soon."

"I'm more of a light sleeper than you think, _señor_," a voice, thick with Mexican accent, replied with a reproachful tone, "Comes with being on the run from MAGE."

Michael nodded and said, "Okay, time for Phase 1. You two pipe down and let me do the talking. Kitt picked this spot to border-cross for a good reason."

The two nodded and merely looked ahead.

_Twelve years,_ Rodrigo thought, _Laurita was three when she and I came to America. I remember like it was yesterday…_

_I don't remember much of what Mexico look like anymore,_ Laura thought, _But one of my earliest memories was when we were in the city…_

00000

_Even at 4 years old, Laurine…or Laurita, could already do things…like talk (though in the way that little children speak), walk, run…even act. Some things, her **Papá** would frown at…if he knew._

_They had managed to cross the border into America about a year ago…and things hadn't gotten much better, regardless of what was promised. He couldn't find work that lasted beyond a week at most, what he did earn couldn't get much in the way of anything, including food…and she was almost always hungry._

_Today, she had gone from the small, rundown apartment…down a few streets, planning on going to the back of one of the fancier restaurants, looking for any scraps that places like that tended to throw out…when she saw him._

_A man with fancily styled reddish-brown hair that was starting to change to silver. From the 3-piece suit clothing, he looked like one of those uppity, better-than-thou people that looked down on anyone that was worse-off. His face, though, was very confusing. It seemed to mix something that fit an "uppity", but at the same time, the look on it was…almost…kind? Then again, she had never seen a look of kindness on anyone's face…except for **Papá**. At the moment, he had been taking something from a pocket…something that she knew grown-ups valued a lot._

_Just yesterday, an older kid from her neighborhood had taught her how to help her father…by bumping into someone and taking things from certain pockets. She had even told Laurita that this little trick would help her get more food. The girl, Lisa, even had the child practice a few times on herself._

_**I hope Lisa's right**__, she thought, took a deep breath, then acted as though she was distracted…and ran right into him, bringing both of them falling to the ground._

"_Bloody…! I say, watch where you're going!"__she heard from the man. His voice was strange…clipped at times, with an odd accent._

"_Sowwy," she said, as she practiced. Her Mexican accent made the word sound a little mangled. As she groaned, she saw the item near her leg, picked it up, and put it in the torn, dirty, brown dress' only pocket._

_The man got up, then helped the little child to her feet._

"_Are you all right?" he asked._

"_S-Si," she replied, "I better get home. Sowwy again!" then took off, walking back the way she came…then as soon as she turned the corner, she nearly ran back to the apartment._

_As soon as she got there, she looked at the sign that was in front of the place, still puzzled…she could read a little, but the sign's words were beyond her._

_**This building is condemned.**_

_She carefully opened the door, like she had learned to do, and called out, "Papa…I'm back."_

_The front main room was mostly empty, except for old scraps of blankets and some food in a little cabinet. It was in this place that **Papá** was sitting near a window…looking more upset than normal._

"_Papá?"_

_He looked up and signed, before he said, "Laurita…I wonder…did I do the right thing…? Taking you out of Mexico? Which would be better…dying by **their** hands…or starving to death like this?"_

"_Um…Qué pasá? Qué no razón?"_

_He sighed again, and there was a tone of despair in his voice as he said, "I've been fired, Laurita…again. The owner of the gardening bookstore came back from a holiday…and got into a fight with the man that hired me. **Señor** Williams got fired, too…for hiring me without his permission."_

_She whimpered, then asked, "Job look again tomorrow?"_

"_I don't know if it'll do any good," he replied, "You haven't eaten in 3 days this time. If this keeps up…we'll both die soon enough. If only…I could find work that had to do with plants…even mowing lawns…"_

"_Papá…look what I found," she said, remembering the heavy weight, "My friend taught me how to look for treasure. I found some…enough to eat today."_

_He looked up and asked, "What is it?"_

_She took out the bundle and handed it to him._

_His eyes widened as he examined it, inside and out. He then hissed and asked, "Laurita…where did you get it?"_

"_I got it from the street."_

_He shook his head and asked, "Laurine, tell me the truth. Did you take something that wasn't yours? Where did this come from?"_

"_From me, I believe," they heard from behind them._

_Both turned and saw the strange uppity she had gotten it from._

"_I ran into her a few streets away…and in the confusion, she stole my wallet. I followed her back here."_

_**Papá** looked at her, a very angry expression on her face. "Laurine!"_

"_Papá, I didn't steal it…Lisa taught me how to look for treasure, and I found it! That's truth!"_

"_Lisa…Lisa taught you…?" he roared, "I told you to stay away from that girl!" He then turned to the older uppity and said, "Lo siento—I mean, I'm very sorry, señor. Rest assured, she will be punished." He then looked at her and said, "Laurine, give it back to him."_

"_But…if I do, we'll die!"_

"_I'd rather starve to death than use stolen money to feed us. Return the man's wallet, now!"_

_She sighed in a way that was just like her **Papá**, one of despair, knowing that things would never get better now, then gave the uppity his item back._

"_Thank you," he replied, then put it back. After making sure it was back in his pocket, he asked, "Pardon me for saying, but I happened to overhear your conversation…do the two of you live here?"_

"_**Si**," her father said, "We can't live anywhere else…and any money that we do get…honestly, mind you, I don't accept anything stolen…goes to buy what little food we can."_

"_Good heavens," he exclaimed, "Have things always been like this? What in the world could have happened to cause your own daughter to resort to theft?"_

_The two looked at each other, "haunted, hunted" expressions seeming permanent, as well as hopelessness._

_Her father then said, "It's a long story, señor…but if you'll pull up some floor, I'll tell it to you."_

"_I'll stand, thank you, but I will listen."_

"_**Papá**," she said, "It's…dan…geer…ous!"_

"_What choice do I have, Laurita…? Dying at their hands in Mexico or starving here…? At least someone here will know what happened to us."_

_She nodded and looked out the window while her father told the strange uppity all about themselves. **Papá** had been an herbalist in Mexico, and her mother was a farmer. When Laurine was born, some very nasty people had found out about the family…and about a very special lineage…the reason why their last name was Mariz…and why her **Papá** was so talented with herbs. When she was two, the nasty people had killed her mother and tried to do the same to her and her father. The father and daughter had been on the run for a year before they managed to get a little help from friends, so that they could legally disappear into America, to the north._

_The uppity man listened quietly to the entire thing._

_Once the story was completed, the strange man then said, "Mr. Mariz—"_

"_Rodrigo, **señor**."_

"_I work for an organization that helps people that are in trouble…as well as puts away criminals who operate above the law. It just so happens that we're looking for a groundskeeper for our headquarters."_

_Rodrigo looked dazed…almost disbelieving, as if he were dreaming._

"_**S-Señor**…are you saying…?"_

_The uppity nodded, continuing, "It's decent pay, plus you and your daughter would be living in your own place on the grounds…certainly nothing like this condemned building you're in now…and neither of you would ever go hungry again. And if you want, you can even grow your herbs there."_

_Rodrigo blinked, "This…this is a dream, isn't it?"_

"_I assure you, we're all wide awake."_

"_You're sure…? Wouldn't you get in trouble or fired over us…?"_

"_I'm quite sure. There won't be any trouble."_

_Laurita looked at her father, barely daring to hope…then smiled._

"_When can we start, señ—sir?"_

"_Right away. I can take you two there now…as soon as we see to some better clothes and a meal for each of you."_

_Rodrigo looked at his little girl and asked, "What do you say, Laurita?"_

_She smiled and said, "Gracias, señor--!" She then asked, "Um…what's your name?"_

_The uppity…no, kind man, smiled and replied, "My name is Devon…Devon Miles."_

00000

Both father and daughter shook themselves out of memory as they saw Kitt slow, and then stop at a checkpoint.

"_Buenos dias, señor…_" the guard at the checkpoint greeted, then looked inside the vehicle.

The two other passengers held their breath, then the older man grinned.

"Rodrigo? Rodrigo Mariz, is that you?" the guard asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Miguel! _Sí_, it's me."

"_Gracias a los Dios_ you're still alive," Miguel replied, "I know _Señor_ Knight from more than one border crossing…but what in the world brings you back to Mexico?"

"_Nuestro jefe_, Devon Miles, was poisoned," Rodrigo replied, "By the enemy."

The guard spat on the ground in disgust and replied, "_Hijos de perras...!_ That means you'll have to go back to your old house."

"_Sí."_

Miguel nodded and replied, "The entire area's under MAGE control, as well as everything in a 50 mile radius. There'll still some comrades inside the town near your house that'll help you…but you're going to have to be very discreet." He added to Michael, "More than you've ever been, _Señor_ Knight."

"I'll keep that in mind," Michael replied in a serious tone.

Miguel nodded, then said, "_Tenga cuidado. Buena suerte, camaradas."_

"_Gracias,"_ Michael and Rodrigo replied.

As soon as the gatepost lifted, the Trans-Am rolled onwards…into the country of Mexico.

Michael said, irritated, "I thought I said for you two to pipe down and let me do the talking."

"Sorry, Michael, but I know him."

"So I see. How do you know him, anyway?"

"He's my brother-in-law," Rodrigo answered, "He helped us escape into America twelve years ago."

Michael nodded quietly, then said, "Kitt, Phase 2. Switch the plates, then send an e-mail message to Marissa. Let her and the others what's happened up to now. Also, compute how long it'll take to get to Rodrigo's old house and back and put that in, too."

"_Right away."_

000000000000000

Marissa walked over to the computer that was set up in the hospital room. Both father and daughter had found hospital breakfast distasteful (It wasn't Devon's type, and Marissa thought it was made out of cardboard).

"Anything yet, poppet?"

After a moment, she shook her head and replied, "Nothing yet, father. What time is it on the border, do you think?"

"The same as it is here. If you remember, California's southern state line also serves as the northern border of Mexico."

"Oh, yeah…sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"As do I, Rissie…but we will get through this. Michael, Laura and Rodigo will get the antidote, with plenty of time to spare."

"And in the meantime, all we gotta do is keep in touch and stay alive."

"Precisely." Devon sighed, then said, "Rissie, I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"No normal child grows up in circumstances like yours…with danger and mayhem as part of everyday life…none should."

She shook her head, replying, "Father, if you're regretting taking me in or adopting me, don't. My mom's dead, but I've got you as a father, Michael as a brother, Bonnie as a big sister…and even though there're a lot of kids I'm friends with at the Foundation, Kitty's the first and best friend I ever had. Yeah, it's not the normal life, but…you know? I wouldn't have it any other way."

His eyes widened as he asked, quietly, "Even though it means constantly guarding your life…? Or that being put into danger…?"

"Yeah, even though."

Devon was quiet for a moment, before he said, "Come here, Rissie…"

She got up and walked to the bed, then sat beside him on it.

The Englishman looked at her with affection, as well as pride, before he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

"Rissie…I…" He took a deep breath, pulled back enough to look at her and tried again to express emotion into words. "I…I love—"

"It's okay," she said with a little, enigmatic smile, "You don't need to tell me. I already know it."

He looked relieved, but he thought, _Someday, I won't have any trouble telling you that I love you, poppet._

"Hey, you two," they heard from the door, "How're you holding up after the cardboard—I mean breakfast?"

Before Devon could say anything, the little girl replied, "That stuff? We ate a bit and threw the rest out."

"Rissie!" he exclaimed reproachfully.

The person at the door, Bonnie, laughed at the scene as she came in, holding a long, red jacket in her hands, then said, "Hey kiddo, take the jacket, will you? My hands are full."

"Um, ok, but what're they full with?" she replied as her father let go, then she got up and walked over to the technician.

"You'll see as soon as you take it."

Marissa nodded and carefully picked the clothing up, following a hunch…and uncovered a styrofoam container. In a sealed drink container was something hot.

She sniffed, then said, "Something smells—"

"Shh! Quiet, ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, dudette," RC3 said, coming in behind her, "No need to let the staff know everythin'." He too, was carrying a jacket in his hands.

Bonnie put the container on a tray, then put it in front of Devon.

"Dare I ask what this is?" he asked.

"Open it and see."

The Englishman did just that…and his eyes widened as he saw what was inside.

Inside the container was Eggs Benedict with crumpets, not toast, and they were most certainly hot. In a couple of small containers were butter, not margarine, and in the cup, he could tell from the scent, was hot, black coffee.

"You remembered…but how—" he asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Got it from the headquarters," she quickly replied as RC had Marissa sit down at the table, then put her containers in front of her.

In the second container were pancakes with blueberry syrup, sausages and hot crumpets, with some butter. In her drink container was orange juice.

"Aww…thanks guys," she said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you both," Devon agreed, "The food they serve here is ghastly."

There was a beep coming from the computer. Marissa excused herself and checked it, while RC closed the container for her.

After a moment, she gasped, then said, "Father, guys…there's something here!"

_To: dmiles (e-mail address disclosed)  
From: kitt (e-mail address disclosed)  
Subject: To Rissie (Progress 1)_

_Rissie,_

_Read this message to your father and any others there, please._

_Michael, Laura, Rodrigo and I arrived at the Mexico border 10.5 minutes ago. We chose the spot that we have had the least amount of trouble getting through. We had a little surprise, in the form of the border guardsman being related to Rodrigo._

_We are now currently en route for Rodrigo's old residence. Due to the factors, such as the fact that the destination is within enemy territory and Devon's condition, we are taking a mostly direct route. We should arrive at the residence in 2 days. Once we pick up the antidote, it will take us 2 days to get back. Once we cross the border again, we should be back with a few hours to spare before the point of no return happens._

_I have some messages: Laura says to tell Jack to do what he has to in order to protect everyone that is at the hospital room. Rodrigo says to tell Devon not to exert himself a great deal, or the preventative will wear off sooner. Michael says for you, poppet, to take care of your father._

_We will get the antidote and save his life, I promise you that._

_I love you, Rissie._

_Kitty._


	7. Old Friends at the Hospital

_Chapter 7: Old Friends at the Hospital_

AN: This chapter marks the first real connection between the "Marissa" universe and "Fire & Ice". See if you can figure out who the first conversation is between!

Big-time thanks go to the following people:

Nutty & Gryph for their help with the first part and for their insights on some of the characters.

My mom for her help with street terminology.

"_Are you certain that you know what you're doing?"_

"Don't I always…?"

There was a long pause before the harsh, pompous voice continued,_ "This isn't exactly a mission."_

"No, this isn't an assignment, but it is something I need to do."

"_Why? You don't owe FLAG anything…or him."_

"Thanks to them, I've got you."

"_Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"_

"Your choice."

Another long silence, but he could feel the scrutinizing persistence. He wasn't going to ease up this time.

"All right! I am well aware that there are issues…but…"

"_But what?"_

"We've encountered these people before…you know what their agenda is and what they're capable of."

Normally, he wouldn't be bothering with this, except that an old friend had contacted him…someone who never called in favors. Until now. The fact that _they_ were involved helped, too.

"_I know as much about them as you do. I fail to see the point in this line of questioning."_

"Bottom line. Who would you prefer to have first say in the fate of Devon Miles, them or you?"

A deep grumble was his only answer.

"There you go. That's why we're here. Save a few lives, get the job done. Got it?"

"_Fine…as long as we get this over with as soon as possible. He's mine, not theirs."_

000000000000000

After reading Kitt's e-mail, Marissa went back to where she had sat and ate the breakfast that Bonnie and RC had snuck in.

"So far so good," the female technician said quietly, "I don't doubt that this mission's going to get bumpy…I only wish I could cross the border and help out with Kitt."

"Nonsense," Devon replied between bites, "Going alone right now is the worst thing we could do. That…group will be looking for the semi."

"That's what makes this so bad," she groaned, "Sorry Devon, I just…feel so helpless. Isn't there something I can do?"

Jack looked at her and replied, "There's plenty here you can help with…like keeping a good eye on those two. I'll be helping with the guard duty."

"Yeah, Marissa said you had called in some bodyguards. Who exactly?"

Before Jack could answer, there was a familiar, cold-edged female voice that answered, "Who do you think?"

At that, everyone looked up.

The first person to walk in was a five-foot-nine woman with close-cropped blonde hair, cold blue eyes…and a frame that seemed seductive, while holding strength within it. She was wearing a white blouse and black pants…as well as a very familiar black jacket.

Marissa's eyes went wide as she watched, while Devon looked puzzled.

_Oh my gosh! Angel!_

The next one to come in was Chuck. Even in the space of a few months, he hadn't changed. He was still a muscle-bound man with spiky, brown hair and brown eyes. He still had a scar going down the left side of his face, nasty temper at times…and a very tact-less manner.

After Chuck, another familiar face came in: Chris Sato. This time, as he came in, he wasn't wearing everyday clothing…instead, he wore a white shirt with a black dragon across the front, dark jeans, a black, shiny, jacket and black boots. In short, typical Black Dragon attire that everyone arriving was wearing, with the exception of Angel.

Devon's face, after a moment of shock, became unreadable.

The fourth one to come in Marissa had seen before, in March, but never personally met. This one was a red-haired woman, certainly a bodybuilder, her hair as closely cropped as Angel's. Her eyes were the color of jades…even though they seemed as hard as Angel's were cold.

"This is Flame," the leader announced, seeing her puzzled expression, "The others are at the base, on standby." She then turned to the man that was in the hospital bed, a little, familiar smile on her face.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"We haven't really been introduced," she replied, "But we were all there in March, during the storm on the True Liberty Movement."

The Englishman looked a little haunted for a moment as he nodded. As he spoke, the look vanished, replaced by inquisitiveness, "I take it that you're the bodyguards that Jack called in."

"That's right."

"Normally, I wouldn't even hear of the idea…but considering the circumstances, perhaps a little assistance is in order."

The woman smiled, then said, "Don't worry, we won't be trashing the place or anything like that. Just whoever tries to get to you and your people."

He nodded, then Bonnie asked, "How about we introduce ourselves?"

The woman nodded, then said, "Name's Angel. Since March, I've been leading the Black Dragons. Chuck's my second," she gestured to the spiky-haired, muscle-bound man.

"Yo," he grunted.

"Of course, you know Chris the Night Gunner."

"Yes, I was wondering why he was in a gang uniform," Devon replied, tone a bit disapproving.

"That's another story, sir," Chris quickly said.

"The other one's Flame, like I said. Not even in the Dragons a week and that storm in March was her first. She got her first scars and won her name in that." Angel took a seat and said, "I still think that if we had a choice as to who we lost Jack to, it'd be you guys."

Bonnie looked puzzled, then glanced at the young man.

Marissa explained, "Jack led the Black Dragons until the incident."

The technician nodded, then said, "Time for this side. I'm Bonnie Barstow, K—a technician for the Foundation."

"Oh yeah, how is Kitt? Is he here?" Angel asked.

Bonnie looked shocked as Jack replied, "Nah, he's with Michael, _Tio_ Rodrigo and my cousin in Mexico, going after the medicine."

"H-how does she—"

"Kitt was with me and the other children when we made the alliance with the Black Dragons," Marissa explained.

RC grinned and said, "This is gonna be one helluva gig, that's for sure."

Devon immediately said sharply, "Reginald, watch your language!"

"Sorry, boss."

Angel turned back to him and said, "So you're the leader of the FLAG gang."

"In a matter of speaking, though not precisely in those words," was the reply, "My name is Devon…Devon Miles. Marissa is my daughter."

She nodded, eyes seeming to calculate, then said, "I only saw you once, when Jack decided to leave the Dragons. You were still in the coma. This is gonna be interesting."

"Yes, quite."

Angel then turned to the remaining person and said with a chuckle that was, on her, eerie, "I remember you from the storm, too, RC3…or should I say 'Street Avenger'?"

"Hey, how'd ya know that?"

"_Your _reputation precedes you. When you were checking out the local gangs, _we_ were checking out _you_." She then turned to Jack and added, "I called in someone else as well…but no telling as to if he'll actually show or not."

"Who?"

"Just an old friend from before I got in with the Dragons." She then looked at her charges and ordered, "Staff from FLAG, Foundation's Youth or doctors only. Anyone else, run 'em."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Flame, scope out the area," she continued.

"You got it," the red-haired woman smiled.

"Chris, Chuck, take point. Jack and I are enforcers."

"Yes, ma'am," the two men replied.

"Go plastic. You have 5 to be in position."

At that, Chuck, Chris and Flame immediately left the hospital room.

Devon raised an eyebrow and asked, "'Go plastic'?"

Jack explained, "She means to change into everyday clothes. Normally a job like this is done in normal Black Dragon attire, but that order's out of consideration for the hospital and FLAG staff."

Angel nodded, then said, "I'm going to go plastic myself. Be right back."

After she left for the bathroom, Devon looked directly at Jack with a scrutinizing look.

"Now you see why I didn't tell you at first who I called in."

"Young man, I'm indebted to you and the Dragons for March, but don't you think that calling in…a biker gang—your old biker gang—is a bit much?"

He laughed and said, "That's what Marissa asked me when she woke up. I know my old boys, they can be very discreet."

"I certainly hope so."

"I didn't see you object as loudly as usual," he replied.

"You hardly gave me a choice!"

"Jack, that's enough," Marissa told the young man, her stance and tone from when she led the rescue operation returning to her features, "It's done and they're here as the bodyguards, and that is that!"

He winced and quickly said, "Yes, Marissa."

After the two males calmed down, Jack then asked, "Devon…mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I've only been living with _Tio_ Rodrigo and Laura for a few months, but there's something that I've noticed, and I want to know about it."

"And what is that?"

Jack looked at Marissa for a moment, then said, "Hey, Riss…can I talk to your dad in private?"

She looked between the two of them, then nodded before getting up and going to the nurse's station.

Jack waited and then said, flat out, "You've got something against my cousin, and I want to know why."

"Why didn't you want Rissie in here before asking?"

"Because she's good friends with Laura, and I got the feeling you _really _disapprove of that."

"Rather astute on both points," Devon admitted, "Laura is a rather bad influence on Marissa."

"That's not all there is to it, is there?" Jack's brown eyes pierced into Devon's as he asked that.

The Englishman sighed and said, "You'd best take a seat, then. It's not all that pleasant. Eleven years ago…"

000000000000000

At the very first little town that the little group came to, Michael went right to a small store that sold clothes, hats and little mustaches…thankfully, not the kind that Garthe Knight would ever wear. His second year with FLAG had given him a chance to impersonate the man that he had taken his face from…and found that even the thought of mimicking a man that was so obsessed with the operative's death was so repulsive that he never wanted to do it again.

Rodrigo had a mustache (which had to be shaved) and his hair had to be cut, although going to a barber would be, at the least, a problem.

Thankfully, Michael had the foresight, before leaving for the border, to get some shaving equipment, as well as an extra pair of scissors. That would take care of some of the gardener's disguise. The rest, Michael would buy, along with some local clothes for Laura.

What upset the young girl, though, was the fact that the hair she had let grow to waist-length since she escaped from Mexico would have to be cut.

"I don't believe this…! Why do I have to cut my hair?"

"Part of the disguise," Michael had explained, "How do you know that MAGE hasn't seen you since you came to America and posted pictures? Besides, you can always let it grow again after we save Devon."

She had sighed, grumbled, then agreed to doing it after Michael got back with the clothing.

While he was inside, she turned to her father and asked, "Strange…you seem to remember a lot about this side of the border, but I don't remember a thing."

"That happens to you when a child's been away from somewhere for years. If I never come back here after this, I'll probably forget, too."

She nodded, then asked, "I wonder...after Devon recovers from this, I know he will…do we tell him the full truth about himself?"

"_No!"_ Rodrigo replied vehemently, "He is to _not_ be told, not by us! If I could help it, he'd live out his life, never knowing what his ancestry is. _Marissita_…she certainly was supposed to know, and she handles the truth _muy bien_."

"Riss!"

Rodrigo frowned and asked, "You call her 'Riss'?"

"_Sí, padre,_" she answered, "She doesn't mind."

He looked at his daughter, seeing something was definitely off.

"You don't call her _Marissita_ anymore…just now you called me _padre_, not _papá_ …_Laurita_, what's gotten into you?"

"_Por favor,_ don't call me _Laurita._ Laura or even Laurine, but not _Laurita_!"

"That doesn't answer my question, _Laura_. What's gotten into you?"

She peered right at him and replied, "I'm an adult now."

The older man blinked as he said, "You're what?"

"That's what I said, I'm an adult now."

He blurted out, "You're fifteen years old. You're an adult? Since when?"

She replied, trembling, "Since the day before Riss's birthday. I wasn't sure at first, but…it's true."

He thought the words over, as well as her reactions that day.

"You can't hear the music anymore, can you?"

"No. That's how I know."

Rodrigo nodded, thinking back. That had been his reaction, at exactly her age, when he could no longer hear the sunrise music. To Mystics, it meant the end of childhood. Extremely few in the past 5,000 years, and absolutely none in the modern age that he knew of, ever heard it past age 15.

He quietly gave her a hug, knowing, also from his own experience, that the revelation and loss of ability that came with it, always hurt.

Indeed, Laura sniffled for a couple of minutes, then pulled herself together.

"Adults shouldn't be crying easily over stuff like this when there's worse in the world," she muttered.

"Aye," he agreed, then asked, "Laura, there's something I need to know. Do you hear any extra voices in you, other than the whispers?"

The young woman said, "You're asking if I'm the chosen host. No, I'm not."

"What're you talking about?" they heard from outside.

She looked and saw Michael at the door, carrying a few bags, filled with stuff.

Rodrigo looked uncomfortably to the man, then said, with a sigh, "I'll explain it shortly, Michael. Are those for us?"

"Yeah. Listen, go though the back door and into the bathrooms with this stuff. Do what you gotta do in there. Don't rush it, but don't take too long. Devon is depending on that antidote."

00000

A few minutes later, Michael was just finishing the last touches of his disguise when he heard the door open. He stiffened a little at the interruption, until he heard a familiar voice say, "Just me, _señor_."

The operative relaxed and asked, "How's Laura?"

"She shooed me out, saying she would tend to her own disguise…including her hair. Considering some things from a bit ago, I let her." Rodrigo mumbled, "She is a grown woman."

Michael raised an eyebrow and asked, "Come again? Rodrigo, she's fifteen, and last I looked, legal age in California's 18."

"That's part of what we need to talk about, Michael."

"I'm listening."

There was a sigh before he started lathering up his face while saying, "_Sí, _California law is age 18, but…as you know, Mystic children can hear the sunrise music. After a certain age, usually the active abilities become dormant, while the untapped ones stay latent. The only unchanged thing is what Devon calls, 'whisper in the heart', or 'whispers'. When he or she is no longer able to hear the music, it signals the end of childhood, and that Mystic is seen as an adult."

Michael nodded, "Makes sense. What's the typical age when that happens?"

"Within 6 months of their fifteenth birthday," was the simple reply. There was a pause before he added, "Something worries me, though, about Devon."

"What about him?"

"After what happened in March, I managed to get him to talk about his past, when he was a _muchacho_."

"I don't think you're talking about the normal childhood stuff."

"No. Basically, I wanted to know how old he was when he lost that ability." The Mexican frowned as he continued, starting to shave, "He replied that he was nine. Verona wouldn't be born for another year."

Michael's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "_Nine_? According to what you said just now, that's 6 years too early."

Rodrigo nodded, "That's what worries me. It's completely unheard of." He paused before he added grimly, "When we get back to my old greenhouse, I've got some questions for _them_, and I want answers."

"Yeah…no kidding…" The operative blinked before he said, "That reminds me, what the heck were you and Laura talking about, 'chosen host'?"

Rodrigo hissed and visibly winced, nicking himself on the cheek in the process. He had been hoping Michael would forget that question.

"Normally, broaching that subject with anyone outside of Line Maris is very taboo," he said, "Line Knight, though, is the only exception. Even so, I don't like talking about it with an outsider. No offense, Michael."

"None taken," he replied, "Now what is it?"

There was still a long pause before the Mexican explained, "One of the traditions of Line Maris is, as you know, inside the last name of Mariz. Another is this: the soul of the Line Ancestor still exists, even today. Once every generation, an adult woman is chosen, by the soul itself, to reside in. It's dormant, but still inhabits the body. The soul moves on when either the host dies or a full generation passes, whichever comes first."

"Okay, so why did you think Laura could have been the host this time around?"

"Nobody knows who the host is until it's already happened. The signs are similar to whispers, but there is a definite personality and self-awareness present."

Michael nodded and started to ask more about it when they heard in the doorway, "How do I look, _señores_?"

The men turned…and their eyes widened in surprise.

Laura's hair, only moments before, had been down to waist. Now, though…the edges of her hair stopped just past her ears.

She was wearing the local style of dress, instead of her blouse and blue jeans.

"Whoa…you look…different," Michael stated.

"What he said," Rodrigo added.

Laura chuckled and twirled in place. As soon as she was facing the men again, she said, "I just might keep my hair this way, then."

"Go wait in Kitt, then, and we'll be out soon," the Mexican man told her.

"_Sí, padre."_


	8. The First Strike

_AN: It's been a very long time since I updated this, but a ton of RL stuff's happened, plus a major case of writer's block. Sorry!_

_Chapter 8: The First Strike_

"_We have a problem."_

"What is it, _jefe_?"

"_The assassin that was sent to California was discovered. One of my contacts there at the hotel confirmed that she managed to carry out part of her mission. Devon Miles is poisoned, but the little Gypsy brat escaped unscathed."_

"And the assassin?"

"_Dead. She chomped on her teeth. That's not why I called."_

"Why then?"

"_I've heard a nasty rumor from the same contact. Line Knight walks the earth."_

"Those filthy—they're traitors to the true humans!"

"_Sí. I don't want any more nasty surprises. Call in whoever. Take however many you need, but I want Miles and the girl dead. Those two are the last of Line Medina."_

"Consider it done, _jefe_."

00000

That evening, Michael, Laura and Rodrigo were eating dinner in a little Mexican restaurant, disguises all in place. The botanist/groundskeeper was now clean-shaven and wearing local clothing, his daughter's now-short hair had been trimmed to look even and she wore a red and white dress that had been seen more than once in the area. Michael…he wore the mustache that he had found, as well as a wide, straw hat and grungy, Mexican clothes. As far as anybody unknowing would be able to tell, a man, his brother and niece were enjoying a night out.

"How long do you think before _they_ start figuring out what's going on?" Laura managed to ask in a low voice.

"Depends on how well we can keep things on the low," Michael replied in the same voice level, right before he asked, "What I want to know is how long before we enter their territory?"

"Unless they've seriously expanded their control in Mexico since last week, we'll enter the outer fringes tomorrow morning."

Michael frowned at this, then said, "That's when these get put to the test, then," referring to their disguises, "If they get suspicious as to what we're doing, they might try to torch the flowers."

"_No es possible_," Rodrigo said, "If they're using them to poison us, they know that they can't find them other than my 'house. Why get rid of their only source of weapons?"

"I've seen it done before," was the whispered reply, "A few years ago, someone was using orchids to poison, and when I came for the antidote, the entire greenhouse was torched, just so that I couldn't get my hands on it."

Rodrigo choked on his food, causing Michael to thump him on the back as though laughing at a joke.

"_Los Dios y Señora Medina_, be with us," Laura whispered.

"Don't use that name here," Rodrigo managed to say, "You never know if their scouts or spies are listening."

Michael nodded in agreement, "Can't be too careful. If you're going to mention her, then just _la señora_ will work."

The trio remained silent until it was time to pay for the bill. Thankfully, Rodrigo and Michael both had the foresight to bring _pesos_ with them.

Once they were back in Kitt, the AI said, _"I've sent an e-mail message to Rissie while you were inside, as well as received one from her. She says that their bodyguards have arrived…and they are very familiar with Devon and the others."_

"Who the hell did Jack call in?"

"_The Black Dragons."_

Michael's eyebrows when up and Rodrigo whistled in appreciation and surprise.

"Never thought they'd get tangled into FLAG business again."

"_Michael, you did tell him to call in whoever he wanted, as long as he could trust them. He most certainly trusts the Dragons."_

"Okay, okay…you've got a point there. Anything else?"

"_Yes. The Dragons' leader, Angel, made a mention of a trump card, but said that it's unknown as to if he'll actually show. Nothing else was said."_

"A trump card, huh? Not sure I like the sound of that."

"_Do you trust Jack, Angel and the others?"_

"Kitt has a point, Michael," Laura said with a laugh, "If you trust them, let them do what they're supposed to do, which is to protect Devon, Riss and the others."

"Never thought I'd be getting advice on trust from a kid."

"I'm _not_ a kid, Michael," she retorted, "I'm an adult."

"In the Mystic view, yeah…but by California law, you still have 3 years to go. I get your point, though."

"_Now for my say,"_ Kitt put in, sounding annoyed, _"The three of you need to get some rest. If something happens or we get any unpleasant visitors, I'll wake you up."_

"_Sí, madre,"_ Rodrigo and Michael grumbled.

"_I am not female, for one thing, nor am I your mother,"_ Kitt corrected, getting a laugh from Laura.

"Okay, we'll get some shuteye," Michael agreed, "Tomorrow's when the real challenge begins."

00000

When the sun began to set in California, a single black vehicle pulled into a parking lot, engine running silently.

"We're here," the driver, a hard-looking man, said, "Go into surveillance…and see if we pick up any cultists."

"_Shouldn't we contact the client and let her know we're here?"_

"No," was the reply, "We're operating in the shadows this time. Keep it that way."

"_And if any of **them** show up?"_

The man smiled coldly, "If they do, we disable as many as we can. The inside's well guarded; they'll take care of what we miss."

There was only silence for a while until the disembodied voice said, _"Nicholas, I'm detecting a person in the parking lot, with weapons."_

"Bring 'em up."

Images appeared on the monitors and the man, Nicholas, peered at the person, a woman, depicted in them.

"She coming from the hospital?"

"_Yes."_

"She's part of Angel's gang, the Black Dragons. When she contacted me, she said that she was taking her three best with her. The ex-leader's here, too."

"_There are now two vehicles approaching. One car and one van…they are all armed."_

The man nodded and said quietly, "Alright, ram the van and disable the combatants inside. We'll leave the car to the Dragons."

The black vehicle made a sound similar to a nod, then proceeded, first by approaching the van, seemingly head-on...

"Don't kill them if you can help it," Nicholas said in a warning voice, "Just disable them."

As the van came near a wall, the black car suddenly swerved in an arc to the left, tires screeching as it did. Inside, Nicholas pressed a button that would also cause the doors to lock and jam, preventing any of them from exiting.

00000

Flame was outside, doing a patrol of the parking lot when she saw the vehicles pull up…and when she glanced at the occupants of one of the vehicles, she hissed and got her walkie-talkie out.

"Flame to Angel."

"_Angel here."_

"Enemies at the front gate. 1 car, 1 van."

"_Sounds like the first round. Tail 'em and reinforce the point."_

"Roger."

"_Good work. Angel out."_

00000

Angel took a second to breathe before she said into the walkie-talkie, "First round incoming. Get ready."

"_Chuck to Angel. We're ready."_

"They didn't waste any time," Bonnie said, then asked, "What do you want RC and I to do?"

"You two stay in here. If any of them break through the point, Jack and I will need help."

Devon, who was sitting up in the bed, nodded and said quietly, "Be careful, everyone."

Marissa, who was sitting beside him, merely said, "Good luck."

There was a blast on the walkie-talkie before they heard Flame hiss, _"Holy--"_

"Flame, report."

"_I don't know how, but one of the enemy vehicles is disabled. Nobody can exit from it."_

"Which one?"

"_The van."_

Angel smiled coldly as she said, "Looks like we've got a guardian angel. Good work. Proceed with your orders."

"_Roger."_

00000

"Down from fourteen to around four," Chuck said to Chris.

"Think it's Angel's trump card?"

"Gotta be. "

"_Flame to Chris and Chuck. The remaining four have just entered the eastern elevator. Two of them are definitely muscle-bound."_

"Roger," Chuck said, then called out, "Boss, we're gonna need an extra man, preferably RC."

Angel, inside the room, nodded and said, "RC, you heard him."

The black man nodded and immediately went outside into the hallway. Just as he glanced down the corridor, he saw that the elevator doors were opening to expel three Mexican men and an American that could easily pass beneath the notice of anyone, due to the fact that he looked so ordinary.

"Here they come!"

Chris, RC and Chuck stood in the pathway, between the elevator and the nurse's station.

"Go!" Chuck snapped.

RC didn't even bother to nod, but immediately went after a Mexican, a man that wasn't one of the muscleheads. As the targeted man saw what was going on, he started to pull out something from his jacket. The ex-Street Avenger quickly saw this and decked the man across the jaw with a right hook, followed by a punch to the stomach.

Chuck saw another, a Mexican that definitely was a musclebrain, start to pull out a gun. He responded by using a kick to knock the weapon away from the man, then sent a punch to the solar plexus to knock the wind out of him. When he hunched over, the Black Dragon used a similar chop between the neck and the shoulder to knock him out.

Chris went after the American, charging at him. When he got close enough, he could see the enemy trying to pull something out, too. He immediately picked up speed and then closed the distance with an uppercut that caused the item, which resembled a sunglasses case, to be dropped to the floor.

The fourth had started to exit the elevator when the doors suddenly closed, trapping him inside for the time being.

The American hissed, some blood drizzling down his mouth, and started to go after the object...only to feel a sharp pain to his back and a bit of forward momentum. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, with Chuck sitting on top of him.

"Angel!" Chuck yelled, bringing out the Black Dragon leader.

RC picked up the case and opened it.

"Holy---! Yo doc, lookie here!"

Inside the case was a silver-colored thing that looked like fuzz but felt like Styrofoam...and in the middle of it was a syringe, filled with a clear liquid, needle capped.

A couple of the doctors came forward from the nurse's station, one of which took the case and syringe, while a nurse called the police. "Where'd you get this?" one asked.

"One of those three thugs had it on 'im," RC replied, "Any idea what's inside?"

There was a familiar voice coming from the corridor, and that voice asked angrily, "What the hell is going on here? RC, what's all this?"

RC groaned as he saw who the voice belonged to: Doctor Alpert himself.

Angel's head snapped in the man's direction as she curtly asked, "Who the hell're you?"

"Yo, Angel," RC quickly said, "He's cool. That's Devon's doctor, Doc Alpert."

"Let's just say that Devon, my boys and I go back to around March," she replied to Alpert, "And we got called in as bodyguards while Michael goes to get the antidote. These three bozos and another tried to get the last jump on him."

"Devon called in roughnecks...? Are you serious?"

A little voice...little and definitely irritated, spoke from behind Alpert, in the same corridor he had come from.

"Hey, do you remember the last time you doubted one of us when we told you what happened...just because it sounded like something out of a storybook? That was around March, right? You turned out to be wrong then, too!"

Everyone turned and saw Marissa, standing there, supporting someone as she moved...and that someone turned out to be Devon.

"Devon, you're not supposed to be out of--"

"Devil take that," the Englishman snapped, "Reginald's telling you the truth. Angel and her group, the same ones involved in the rescue operation in March, have been called in as bodyguards...and from what I'm seeing and hearing, they're doing quite well so far."

Alpert nodded in apology and said, "All right, then--"

"Doctor, have a look at this," one of the other doctors said, coming towards him and carrying the case and syringe, "This was on one of those guys that got stopped."

He nodded, then said, "I'll have a look at the contents, but you'd better get back to bed, Devon."

The Englishman nodded in agreement, then went back into the room, with Marissa's help.

There was a blast on the walkie-talkie, then Flame spoke.

"_Flame to Angel. Looks like one of those 4 got caught in the elevator when I called for it to come down. He's snagged, tagged and ready for the cops."_

Angel grinned and said, "Good work. Back to your post. All others, keep an eye on the other three until the cops come."

00000

Once they were back inside, Jack looked at Devon, partly puzzled and partly angry.

"Jack, what's wrong?" the Englishman asked.

"I overheard what happened. I'm grateful for you backin' up my old boys, don't get me wrong there, but...now they think that _you_ called in the Black Dragons."

"True," he replied as he rested in the bed, "That wasn't my first intention. But young man, I don't think that they would take it too well that until March, you had been their leader."

"So basically, it's our little secret?"

"Basically, yes."

Jack nodded and said grimly, "Then Michael and the others had better find that antidote fast. If the Dragons fail at their bodyguard job, it'll screw up not just their reps, but yours, too."

Devon nodded and said, "Rissie, I want you to try to contact Kitt and the others, through the video phone. I'll walk you through the process."

"Not an e-mail?"

"We'll send an e-mail later, but right now, I need to contact him and Michael."

"Yes, father."

000000000000000

Kitt detected an incoming transmission. At first, he had thought that it was an e-mail, but upon inspection, the AI learned otherwise.

"_Michael? Michael!"_

The operative blinked awake, mumbling half to himself.

"Yeah, Kitt?"

"_Rissie is calling."_

That startled Michael the rest of the way awake. Marissa had never called on the mobile phone before.

"You said _Marissa_?"

"_Yes, I did."_

"Well patch her through," he replied.

A moment later, the monitor activated and the image appeared of the hospital room and the little girl was sitting in a chair, frowning a little.

"_He's accepting the transmission, but I don't see an image yet. Is this thing on?"_ she was asking.

There was a little chuckle coming from close-by as a very familiar Englishman replied, _"There should be...activate the control on your right..."_

"_Okay...oh! There it goes. Hi guys!"_

Michael grinned and said, "Hey there, Marissa!"

Kitt added, _"Hello, Rissie!"_

"_Father said he needs to talk to you directly. Something's happened. I'll e-mail to you later, Kitty. Okay, here's father."_

Devon's voice said quietly, _"All right, now set the camera to automatic...yes, like that."_

The camera on the other end moved to include not only Marissa, but Devon, who was lying in the hospital bed.

"Yo Devon, I thought live communication was a bad idea."

"_For regular use in this mission, yes, but this time it's necessary."_

"What happened?"

"_MAGE sent in the first round of attackers."_

"Whoa, they sure don't fool around."

"_No, they do not."_

"Did the bodyguards take care of them?"

"_Yes...and apparently, Angel's 'trump card' had a hand in the matter as well."_

Marissa cut in, saying excitedly, _"There were fourteen of 'em, but only 4 made it into the hospital!"_

"_Rissie!"_

"_Oh...sorry, father."_

"_As Marissa said, fourteen arrived, but the remaining 4 were...summarily dispatched before they could even enter the hospital room."_

Another voice could be heard, and it sounded like Dr. Alpert. _"Sorry to interrupt, we found what that syringe con—is that Michael on the other end?"_

"_Yeah,"_ Marissa replied.

The doctor came up to the camera, then said, _"Michael, this is Dr. Alpert. We found, on one of the attackers, a syringe full of a high concentrate of cyanide. They were intending on lacing the IV with half of it and then injecting the rest into Marissa."_

"Those sons of--"

"_Michael," _Devon cut in with a warning.

"_Michael, really. Marissa is right there,"_ Kitt agreed.

"Sorry guys," he replied sheepishly.

The Englishman nodded slightly, then asked, _"How is everything on your end?"_

"As soon as we crossed the border, all three of us got disguises. So far, so good, but we'll be entering the outer fringes of enemy territory early tomorrow morning."

"_Well, that certainly explains why you look somewhat like a common Mexican worker,"_ he replied dryly.

"Thanks a lot, Devon,"was the retort.

A voice from behind them suddenly asked, "Dr. Alpert, mind explaining why _Senor_ Miles looks as though he's been moving around a lot more than he's supposed to?"

Marissa winced, and so did Devon.

"That's because, Rodrigo, he did. He went into the hallway during a slight confrontation between the Black Dragons, that first volley...and myself."

Right at that moment, Kitt detected that Michael had let go of the gullswing and immediately went into autopilot. The AI also predicted exactly what would next be said.

He proved to be right.

"Devon, that was really stupid!" Michael exploded, "How the he—heck are we supposed to get the antidote that you need if you're going to be putting yourself at that kind of risk? The antidote's not going to work any wonders if you're dead by the time we get back!"

Devon asked, _"I suppose you have something to add to that, Rodrigo?"_

"I would, _Senor_, but Michael's covered all the bases," the botanist replied wryly.

Michael shook his head and said in a low voice, "You are not an easy man to protect."

"_I beg your pardon?"_

Michael was about to repeat himself when Rodrigo quickly said, "In any case, _Senor_, it'd be best if you didn't do things like that again. You're running the risk of the medicine wearing off too early as it is."

"_I agree,"_ Alpert replied, _"From now on, Devon, unless it is for basic things, you are not getting out of that bed until after they come back with the antidote. Doctor's orders."_

Marissa giggled a little then said, _"We'll send an e-mail later. Be careful, Kitty."_

"_Same goes to you and the others, Rissie," _Kitt replied, a smile in his voice.

As Marissa signed off, Rodrigo said, "You knew your duty wouldn't be an easy one when you underwent the Initiation."

"Yeah...we'd better get some sleep now," Michael said, then snuggled into his seat once again. Before he drifted off, he said a very quiet prayer.


End file.
